Strange Things
by Valie
Summary: Kiyone's cousin comes over for a visit and there's something wierd about her. And what's wrong with Aeka? Does she have a thing for a certain space pirate? Heh, please read.
1. What Was That, Batch?

Strange Things~  
[Chapter 1]  
  
"Where's Kiyone? Her cousin will be here any second," Tenchi shouted.  
"Calm down, Tenchi. She'll be here soon," Mihoshi said calmly.  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Mihoshi smiled and sat down on the couch to watch television. Tenchi sighed and  
walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Tenchi," Sasami said looking up from the stove.  
"Hey Sasami. How's everything going? Do you need some help?"  
"No. I'm almost done."  
  
An energy blast flew by the window and crashed into a tree. It was followed by  
shouting and then gagging.  
  
"Not again! What are those two fighting about now?," Tenchi said running outside.  
  
In the yard, Aeka anrd Ryoko were choking each other. Tenchi sweatdropped and  
tried to pull them apart. After some struggling, he finally managed to pry them apart  
and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing!," Aeka shouted and turned away.  
"Hmmph!"  
"Huh?," Tenchi said scratching his head.  
  
Looking back and forth between the two women, he finally sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright then. No more fighting! Kiyone's cousin is coming today and it would be   
nice if you two could act civil for a few days."  
  
With that said, Tenchi walked back to the house.  
  
Aeka eyed Ryoko from the corner of her eye. The princess sighed and ran off.  
  
*Am I seeing things? Or was she crying?* Ryoko wondered and disappeared.  
  
Back at the house, Kiyone walked in and quietly took a seat next to Mihoshi. She  
glanced around quickly and kissed her partner.  
  
"Mmm... You're in a good mood today. Is it because your cousin is coming?"  
"Yeah. I haven't seen her in four years. I've missed her," Kiyone said smiling.  
"You poor thing."  
  
Mihoshi hugged Kiyone and gave her a another kiss. When they pulled away, they  
heard a knock at the door. Kiyone got up and answered the door. In front of her  
stood a girl of about seventeen. Her hair was a mixture of blonde, purple, and  
brown streaks.Her dark brown eyes lit up at the sight of Kiyone.  
  
"Kiyone!," the girl said and hugged the smiling officer.  
"Batch!," she said hugging her cousin.  
  
Pulling away, Kiyone looked at her cousin. Four years had really changed her from   
a young girl into a young woman.  
  
"You've changed so much! You barely reached my shoulders before, but now you're  
almost taller than me!"  
  
Batch blushed a little smiled sweetly at her cousin.  
  
"Come in and I'll introduce you to everyone."  
  
Kiyone picked up her cousin's suitcase and walked inside. A couple of minutes later,  
everyone had gathered in the living room and were greeting Batch. Well everyone  
but Ryoko that is.  
  
"Well that's everyone but Ryoko. I guess you'll meet her later," Kiyone said to Batch.  
  
After the greeting, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu finished getting the table ready.  
  
"She seems so nice," Sasami said.  
"Yeah!," Mihoshi agreed.  
"Is is just me? Or does there seem to be something more to Kiyone's cousin than   
meets the eye?," Washu asked.  
"What do you mean, Washu?," Sasami asked.  
  
Washu shrugged and placed a plate on the table.  
  
"I don't konw. Just something seems strange about her."  
"Like?," Mihoshi asked.  
"Urgh! Didn't I just say I don't know, Mihoshi?! Well whatever it is, I the greatest   
scientific genius in the universe, shall find out what it is!"  
  
Mihoshi and Sasami looked at each other and shrugged. They figured Washu was   
just way over her rocker, as usual.  
  
*****  
Later on after dinner, four of the girls went to take a bath. Sasami and Batch relaxed  
at one end of the bathpool, both wrapped in a towel. While Kiyone and Mihoshi  
'played' around in the other end. Batch smiled to herself, she already knew about the  
two women. Even though Kiyone hadn't said a word about it to anyone.  
  
"So Batch? Do you like to do anything for fun?," Sasami asked.  
"Of course!," Batch exclaimed and eyed the fifteen year old princess next to her.  
"Like what?"  
"Well I draw for fun. But sometimes I like to play special games for fun."  
"What kind of special games?"  
  
Batch grinned before answering.  
  
"Mind games. Watch."  
  
Batch looked back at her cousin and Mihoshi. She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
All of a sudden the water in the middle of the bathpool turned into a giant wave and  
splashed the two women at the other end.  
  
When the water settled, Sasami looked at Batch with huge eyes.  
  
"D...did you...do that?"  
"Yeah. Actually that was better than I had expected."  
"Wow!"  
"But Sasami, please promise not to tell anyone."  
"Um, ok. But why?"  
  
Batch looked over at her bewilded cousin.  
  
"I don't want her to know yet."  
  
And with that Batch stood up and headed for the door.  
  
***To Be Continued*** 


	2. Bad Batch! Don't make a pass at her!

Strange Things~  
[Chapter 2]  
  
Ryoko sat quietly by the lake's edge. She was deep in thought over what had  
happened earlier between her Aeka. She still couldn't figure out if Aeka had   
been crying when she ran off after the fight. Aeka had been acting so strange   
around her, almost as if she wanted to tell her something but couldn't.   
  
The space pirate looked up at the bright moon. It was almost a full moon that  
night she observed and a saying came to her. *They say strange things happen   
when there is a full moon.* she thought silently to herself.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't relize that someone was watching  
her from a tree limb.  
  
*So this is Ryoko. I wonder if she relizes Aeka's love for her. Maybe I should  
help her relize her true feelings.* Batch thought to herself.   
  
With that she, Batch slipped back to the house before could Ryoko noticed her.  
  
*****  
"And what were you doing out?," Washu asked Batch when she had come back.  
"Taking a walk," Batch said and laid down on the couch.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now do you mind? I would like to get some sleep."  
  
Washu eyed the girl and left the room. Batch smiled slightly to herself. *I think  
I'm going to have to do something with her.*   
  
*****   
"Ryoko! Glad to see you're joining us for breakfast," Tenchi said the next morning.  
"Did you miss me?," she asked wrapping her arms around him.  
"Yes. I mean no. I mean...Ryoko let me go!"  
  
Ryoko chuckled and released the squirming boy. She looked over at Aeka and sat  
down on the opposite side of the table. She couldn't help but steal a glance at the  
princess from time to time. She still wondered why Aeka had been acting so   
strangely around her.  
  
"Can someone pass the rice?," Mihoshi asked.  
"Here you go," Batch said handing the blonde the bowl of rice.   
  
Ryoko looked at Batch. *That must be Kiyone's cousin. She's quite the looker.  
I mean... What the hell am I thinking?! There's something odd about that girl.*  
  
Her yellow eyes made contact with dark brown eyes. She couldn't help but stare  
a little before snapping out of it and finishing her breakfast. Nobody seem to  
notice the grin that had appeared on Batch's lips.  
  
Later on in the day, Ryoko sat peacefully in the water of the bathpool. Her naked   
body could be seen clearly through the water. All she could think about was Aeka   
and it was beginning to creep her out. She closed her eyes and and tried her best   
not to think of the princess. When she opened them, she noticed Batch sitting in the  
water wrapped in a towel. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be lost in  
thought.  
  
Ryoko stared at the girl. She was pretty sure no one was there when she had come   
in. But even if Batch had slipped in afterwards she should have been able to sense  
her or at least hear her. She shrugged and relaxed again in the water.  
  
"So Ryoko, what's on your mind?," Batch asked not opening her eyes.  
"None of your business!," Ryoko answered.  
"I bet I know."  
  
Ryoko stared at the girl who still had her eyes closed. Suddenly they snapped open   
and looked at her with a glint.   
  
"Your thinking about Aeka. Am I wrong?"  
"Uh... How did...you...," Ryoko asked baffled.  
  
The girl grinned and stretched a little.  
  
"I know more than you think."  
  
And with that she made her way to the still confused space pirate. When she was  
next to her, Batch smiled and placed a hand on Ryoko's cheek.  
  
"Your afraid to admit what you truely feel. Well let me help you a bit."  
  
Batch moved closer and kissed the pirate softly on the lips. Her hands moved over  
the pirate's breasts. Ryoko was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to do. She felt  
like pulling away but something about the kiss and soft touch didn't let her. She   
moaned into the kiss as Batch's hand found its way between her legs. Then as  
suddenly as it started it stopped.  
  
"What did you think of that?," Batch asked.  
  
Ryoko sat speechless. She felt a ache between her legs that she wanted to touch.   
  
"Why did you do that?," Ryoko asked after the shock had wore off.  
"To help you relize your true feelings. Now I'll leave you to figure out what to do  
with them. Or better yet, who you should express them to."  
  
Batch stood up and left. Ryoko stared at the spot where Batch had been. *What   
did she mean? My true feelings?* Her mind wandered back to Aeka. *Does this  
have to do with the Aeka?* After some careful thought she decided she needed  
to talk to Aeka.  
  
***To Be Continued*** 


	3. Ryoko loves Aeka? And Batch's secret.

Strange Things~  
[Chapter 3]  
  
Aeka walked silently through the woods. Her destination was unknown,  
even to her. She just needed time to think about the feelings she had been  
having lately. Her feelings towards Ryoko. She never really hated her. She  
just was jealous of the space pirate. Her confidence, her beauty, even her  
personality made the princess a bit envious.  
  
She finally emerged in a small quiet clearing. Her thoughts were souly  
focused on the space pirate. She remembered the fight they had the day before   
last. She was still unsure of why they had been fighting. She just remembered  
that she wanted to be near the space pirate, no matter what the circumstance  
was.   
  
A finger tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see the woman who  
had stirred up all those feelings within her. She blushed at the sight of the other  
woman who stood behind her in a white summer dress. It's straps were   
spagetti-thin and one strap hung loosely on her arm. The top of her cleavage  
peeked out from the top of the dress, almost inviting her to touch.  
  
"Ryoko?...," Aeka said still blushing as her eyes wandered over the woman.  
"I think we need to talk," Ryoko said as she floated into the air in a sitting position.  
  
The two said nothing as they listened to the birds chirping in the trees. Finally  
Ryoko cleared her throat.  
  
"Aeka, let me ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Do you have any kind of feelings towards me?"  
  
Aeka didn't say anything. Instead she looked away from the woman who was  
only inches away from her. In her mind she pictured herself grabbing the woman  
and kissing those full lips. She tried to shake the image from her mind but it didn't  
go away.  
  
"I..I'm not sure what I feel anymore. These feelings I've had lately just seem so  
odd. I know they're wrong but I can't stop them," Aeka finally said.  
  
Ryoko kissed the princess' cheek. Aeka froze and a deep brush crossed her cheeks.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand the same kind of feelings. I've tried to surpress   
them for a long time, but someone helped me realize that maybe they are worth   
expressing," Ryoko said as she thought of the previous night in the bathpool.  
  
Ryoko's hands cupped Aeka's face and she brought her lips to the princess'. Their   
lips met and a warm feeling swam through their bodies. Aeka hands wrapped over  
the pirate's neck. Her body pressed against the other woman. Ryoko moaned softly   
as the soft material of her dress rubbed against her naked breasts underneath.  
  
Aeka pulled back and looked away again. She didn't know what she was doing. Her  
mind raced as a bunch of new feelings for the other woman went through her body.  
  
"Ryoko... I don't think I can," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"I understand, princess. I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Maybe in time you and I will be able to fully except these feelings. And   
maybe then we will be ready. For now we can take it slowly," Ryoko said as she   
wiped a tear from Aeka's cheek.  
  
Aeka sniffled and nodded her head in agreement. Inside she felt so horrible for not  
being able to go all the way. But she felt it would go against everything she was raised  
to know. Ryoko gave her a reassuring smile and disappeared, leaving her by herself  
as she had been only minutes before.  
  
*****  
Batch knocked on the door to Washu's lab. She heard the scientist yell come in and  
she quickly entered. She didn't want anyone to know what she was up to. Inside,   
there was a thick darkness everywhere she looked. Closing her eyes she concentrated   
and her mind's eye saw which direction to head. Opening her eyes she walked to the   
left and went around a blind corner. At the end she saw a bright light. Walking to it,   
she finally found the pink-haired scientist standing over a table filled with mechincal   
parts.  
  
"What do you want?," Washu asked not looking away from the device she was   
working on.  
"To talk to you," Batch said.  
  
Washu looked up and was surprised to see the young woman there. She hadn't   
thought that she'd go into her lab. But since she was there, Washu hoped she could  
ask her a few questions.  
  
"About what?," Washu asked putting the device down.  
"I think you know."  
  
Washu eyed the girl suspiciously. The only thing she could think of was a sneaking  
feeling that Batch wasn't exactly normal.  
  
"Know what?," Washu asked trying to play dumb.  
"Don't try that. I already know you suspect something about me."  
"Really? Like what?," she asked not dropping her act.  
  
Batch's dark eyes moved up and down the scientist. A smile crossed her lips and  
she closed her eyes. A moment later, Washu saw a bubble float out of nowhere  
and it engulfed the device she had been working on. Washu reached out to grab  
it but her hand passed through it, as the bubble floated to Batch's outstretched  
hand. She opened her eyes and the smile never left her face, an almost taunting smile.  
  
"Like that," she said holding up the device.  
  
Washu was left speechless. She knew there was something strange about Batch, but  
something like this never had crossed her mind.   
  
"What a strange power. I've never seen anyone who could do that. But I get the   
feeling that's not the only thing you can do."  
"You are correct but we'll save that for another time."  
"Why? What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Batch's smile never left her face as she moved close to the woman before her. She  
bent over slightly so she was eye level with Washu. Her lips were only millimeters  
away from the woman's lips.  
  
"Did anyone every tell you how pretty you are?," Batch asked.  
""Not in a long time," Washu replied with a slight blush.  
"Really? That's sad because you're very pretty. Maybe it's because you spend all  
your time in this lab."  
  
Batch's dark brown eyes stared into green ones that were filled with a hidden pain.  
She placed her hand on the older woman's cheek. The light blush on Washu's cheeks,  
darkened at the soft touch.   
  
"You've been alone for so long, haven't you?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I can see it clearly in your eyes. I can also see that you don't want to be lonely   
anymore. You and I both know that you have a very long life ahead of you and I  
personally know what that means," Batch whispered.  
"How do you know? Your human and humans don't live very long."  
  
Batch smiled and kissed Washu gently on the lips. She stood up all the way and  
shook her head.  
  
"I know humans don't live long. But I'm not exactly human myself. About two years  
ago, I was traveling in a space ship for the very first time. It was traveling through an  
asteroid belt when it was accidently hit. I was the youngest aboard the ship, so the   
crew put me into a special capsule in case something would happen to the ship. Just as  
I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a loud explosion and that was all I remembered   
before I woke up."  
  
"But that doesn't explain how you aren't exactly human," Washu said.  
  
Batch sighed and she continued her story.  
  
"When I awoke, there was a bright light around me. I was floating in an invisible field  
that held me down so I couldn't move. I was scared. I thought I was dead and I   
started thinking I would never see my family again. But then a voice spoke to me, it  
told me not to worry. It told me that it could help me but in the process it would extend   
my life far beyond that of any human."  
  
"How much longer?," Washu interuppeted.  
"About 100,000 years longer than the average human."  
"So that basicly means you're going to be around for a long time. Is that why you came  
here? So like that you can spend as much time with everyone in your family before  
they're all gone?"  
"Exactly. But Kiyone's my favorite cousin so I want to spend extra time with her."  
  
Washu was able to sympathize with Batch. She had no one family of her own except  
for the girls and Tenchi.  
  
"But I don't fully understand your abilities."  
  
"I was getting to that. See the voice told me if I choose not to be helped, than I would   
die. So I choose to be healed and in addition any hidden abilities I had were brought out  
and enhanced slightly so I could learn how to control them. Plus it gave me an extra  
ability that would come in handy for the long years ahead."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"The power to see into the future. However the power is limited. I can only see what's  
going to happen within the first 12 hours of the next day. But sometimes it's not always   
clear."  
  
Batch took a deep breath and looked at Washu. She smiled slightly at the scientist as  
she made eye contact with the woman again. Washu wanted to hold the girl and kiss  
her until she had covered ever inch of her body. But the scientist shook her head and  
got rid of the idea.   
  
"Washu, I have to tell my cousin but until I tell her don't hint her in about me."  
"Ok. But I hope you tell her soon. This is too irresistible to keep to myself for to long."  
"I know. Don't worry I will."  
  
With a blink of an eye she disappeared.   
  
*Interesting...* Washu thought to herself.  
  
***To Be Continued*** 


End file.
